


"Why do you think they call me that name?"

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, One Shot, Original Character(s), Very Minor Character Death, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Hraezlyr completes one of his many jobs.





	"Why do you think they call me that name?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt " _Why do you think they call me that name?_ " from [**this list**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/post/175263268428/prompt-list).
> 
> Characters are in dragon form.

" _Why do you think they call me that name?_ "

 **[Hraezlyr](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=41495545)** ’s raised claw, currently stained a dark blue, hesitated. Begging and bargaining, not useless trivia, were the route the defeated usually chose to go.

Seeing their chance at prolonging the inevitable, of distracting the imperial enough to attempt an escape, the crumpled Spiral at his feet opened their mouth. “It’s because—”

With a swift, clean motion, Hraezlyr’s paw came down, and whatever they were going to say was lost to a brief, surprised gurgle.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
